Renn
Looking for the latest in fashion? How about the perfect accessory to match that perfect outfit? Look for no other Fruit Bloom than Renn. This fashion-savy male is all about the most current looks and styles, and he's more than happy to help others find their "perfect look." History Renn's parents were farmers, but he knew that was never to be his destiny. He struggled to till the earth or tend to the orchards his mother and father prided themselves in. Instead, he found he would rather work with clothing, and swooned over a fine outfit or sparkly piece of jewelry. Determined to be a part of the fashion world, Renn began designing his first outfits in his youth and saved up enough by selling them to eventually purchase his own boutique in Central. Personality Renn is a prim and proper Bloom with an impeccable fashion sense and a love for flair. But just because he loves the finer things in life, it doesn't mean he's snooty or spoiled (beyond spoiling himself, of course). His lot in life is to make others feel beautiful, and so he works hard to create the most trendy outfit designs in his shop in Central. He loves spending time with his friends on his days off, though, and enjoys attending parties and other get-together events. Likes * - Fabric, sewing, and weaving * - Fashion * - Jewelry * - Fresh fruit and berries * - Feeling stylish Dislikes * - Getting dirty (or anything else around him being so) * - Rainy days * - Unfashionable (or in his words, "gaudy") designs * - Gamey-tasting meats Career Renn is the founder and manager of the Primrose Boutique in Central. Skills Renn is a gifted designer with an eye for detail and a love for whimsical flair. He can turn drab to fab in no time at all, and has a way of taking simple designs and making them unique and nothing short of spectacular with his artistic vision. Physical Appearance It is an off day if even one strand of Renn's auburn locks is out of place in his mane. His ivory coat is exquisitely preened and his bloom is always free of dirt. It is not unusual to see him with painted eyes, unique jewelry, or wearing an outfit of his own design. He's slightly on the short side, but he makes up for it in charisma. Health Renn doesn't even know the meaning of the word, "sick." He's lived a healthy life thus far. Family and Relationships Renn comes from a small family of just him, his brother, Esper, and his parents, Kathadine and Korigaan. His parents are farmers, but he and Esper have taken different paths: they are artists at heart! Close Family Renn's closest family member is his younger brother, Esper. The two are constantly seen together and are birds of a feather. Close Friends The only close friend to Renn at the present moment is Annanere, a musician in his part of Central. Other Relationships None yet. Trivia * - Gave up farm life for the glitz and glamour of the fashion world. * - Owns the Primrose Boutique in Central. * - Speaks with a touch of a French-style accent. * - Calls everyone "Honey Bun." * - Is quite outspoken, and sometimes says things before he thinks them through. Notes and References Category:AlimareEmpire Category:Character Category:Unicorn Bloom